Sexual assaults and other forms of violent attacks have been major concerns for public safety and perceived safety throughout the world due to the sporadic nature of such attacks. Physical assaults leave the public, in even relatively safe neighborhoods, with a perceived sense of vulnerability. Although recent advancements, such as personal mobile phones, have provided some means for a victim to contact authorities for help, such solutions are not always available. For example, a victim's personal mobile phone may not be readily available to the victim when needed.
Neural networks are a class of learning algorithms, which may be embodied as hardware and/or software, that emulate higher-order brain functions such as memory, learning, and/or perception/recognition. Such networks are configured to adopt a parallel approach to problem solving in which pattern recognition and mapping problems can be solved in thousandths of the time required by a conventional Von-Neuman computer with its single-instruction cycle times.